The Heirs:Children of The Light
by Eve Lunatique
Summary: Aragorn akhirnya memberanikan diri mengunjungi Mirkwood, atau Greenwood sekarang. Tapi yang ditemuinya ternyata bukan Elvenking Thranduil, tapi Elvenking Legolas? dan ternyata Legolas sudah memiliki anak? Kembar pula….! male x male, MPREG. 1st fic in LOTR. :) Edited Edition with 'indonesian subtitle' :D
1. Chapter 1

The Heirs: Children of the Light

**Disclaimer:** It's belong to JRR Tolkien. I just own the plot and OC. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan cerita ini kecuali 'have fun'. Segala bentuk penistaan karakter harap dimaafkan.

**Genre**: Family and Hurt/Comfort

**Rating**: Sekitar T

**Warning**: deskripsi membosankan, alur tidak jelas, OOC, OC, MPREG, Man x man (kalo nggak bisa dibilang man x elf), penulis tidak bertanggung jawab atas kerusuhan dan ketidak jelasan fic ini dan apapun yang ditimbulkannya. Jika dalam warning ada pantangan anda, harap mundur teratur sebelum menimbulkan damage yang lebih serius. #apadah

**Summary**: Aragorn akhirnya memberanikan diri mengunjungi Mirkwood, atau Greenwood sekarang. Tapi yang ditemuinya ternyata bukan Elvenking Thranduil, tapi Elvenking Legolas? dan ternyata Legolas sudah memiliki anak? Kembar pula….!

**_"Italic + Bold"_** = bahasa Sindarin

_"Italic"_= bahasa Westron/inggris

_"Italic + Underline"_ = bahasa Sindarin yang ditulis Westron (karena Eve nggak tau bahasa Sindarinnya apa #dziggjderr)

[**Bold**] = arti dari sekian banyak bahasa aneh. #plaak

*katakatakataka*= pikiran/curcolan/celotehan gak penting dari Eve

* * *

Ch 1: Please, don't tell Nana…

Elessar Telcontar yang baru sekitar delapan tahun menjadi raja Gondor, mengunjungi Mirkwood Realm. Dan ini hari ke tujuh ia ada di perjalanan, dalam beberapa saat ia akan melihat kembali realm kediaman seseorang yang telah lama memiliki hatinya. Sebenarnya hatinya dipenuhi rasa takut akan apa yang mungkin nanti ditemuinya. Sejujurnya ia belum siap menghadapinya, tapi atas desakan ayah angkatnya, Lord Elrond, akhirnya ia berangkat juga. Masih terngiang di telinganya ucapan ayahnya.

_ "Aragorn, sempatkanlah pergi ke Mirkwood. Sudah Sembilan tahun sejak terakhir kali aku melihat Legolas. Sejak saat itu tidak ada berita sama sekali dari Mirkwood. Dan aku sama sekali tidak memperoleh penglihatan tentang kerajaan itu. Aku khawatir sesuatu mungkin saja terjadi. Mengingat keadaannya begitu buruk saat itu, dan Thranduil bahkan tidak mengizinkan aku menyentuh, apalagi mengobatinya."_

.

Aragorn menarik pikirannya dari lamunan dan memperlambat kudanya, diikuti keenam pengawalnya. Telinga tajamnya mendengar suara dentingan logam beradu. Bau Orc berasal dari jalanan di depannya. Sepertinya Elf penjaga border bermasalah dengan Orc eh? Tapi ini kan masih dua league dari border? Apa ingatannya menipunya?

"_Orcs. Come, maybe they need a little help_." Kata Aragorn pada enam pengawalnya. [**Orcs. Ayo, mungkin mereka membutuhkan sedikit bantuan.**]

Tapi bukan 'mereka' yang dijumpai Aragorn. Shock melanda Raja Gondor itu saat yang dilihatnya adalah seorang anak kecil, elfling yang kelihatannya baru lima tahun, berdiri di atas dahan setinggi diatas kepala Orc yang tengah sibuk melempar dagger dan menangkis panah kasar Orc dengan tangan satunya yang memegang pedang. Sekitar sepuluh Orc tampak tak bergerak berserakan di sekitar pohon itu.

Setelah melempar satu dagger, dengan cepat elfling itu meraih busurnya dan melepas tiga anak panah sekaligus yang membunuh dua Orc. Dan masih tersisa delapan Orc lagi di bawahnya. Kemudian tanpa di duga ia melompat turun. Dengan strategi '_tackle-Orc's-feet-and-stab-them'_, posisinya hanya bertambah berbahaya. [**jegal-kaki-Orc-dan-tikam-mereka**.]

"_What are you waiting for? Aim the Orcs_!" komando Aragorn sambil merentang busurnya sendiri. Enam anak panah melesat merobohkan enam Orc. Tepat saat satu daggernya menembus dada Orc di depannya, dadanya sendiri tertangkap oleh Orc di belakangnya. Tanpa ragu Aragorn melepas anak panahnya dan mengenai kepala Orc itu. Begitu bebas, makhluk mungil itu melenting ke atas, naik ke atas dahan pohon lagi dan bersuara. [**Apa yang kalian tunggu? Kenai (panah) Orc-Orc itu!**]

"_Daerandil, please don't tell **Nana**_-…" [**Daerandil, tolong jangan bilang Nana (Mama/Bunda).]**

Nada suara dalam bahasa Sindarin-nya terpenggal begitu elf kecil itu berbalik dan menatap mata biru keperakan Aragorn. Ia terbelalak sebentar untuk kemudian melompat dari dahan ke balik pohon. Dua detik kemudian suara benda tercebur ke air terdengar. Sontak Aragorn turun dari kudanya dan memburu ke depan.

Ternyata di balik pohon itu ada sungai kecil dari arah kanan yang membelok sejajar dengan jalan. Airnya jernih bergemericik dan sedikit berbatu di bagian tepinya. Elf kecil itu menyelam di tengah sungai. Untuk kemudia melompat dan mendarat dengan kaki tertekuk di tepian sungai. Sambil berdiri tegak ia sedikit mengibaskan rambutnya yang keemasan. Detik berikutnya, segala air yang menempel di pakaian dan rambut elf kecil itu seperti terlempar ke kembali ke dalam sungai. Menyisakan sosok elf kecil yang kering dan bersih.

Dengan salam khas elf, ia menyapa Aragorn dengan dengan bahasa Westron.

"_I'm sorry I've misinterpreted you. I believe I'm speaking to no one but Elessar Aragorn, the King of Gondor himself_." [**Maaf telah salah mengenalimu. Aku percaya aku tidak sedang bicara pada siapapun kecuali pada Elessar Aragorn, Raja Gondor**.]

"**_Mae govannen_**." Aragorn mengangguk begitu bisa mengatasi keterkejutannya. Dengan selintas senyum, elf kecil itu lalu bergerak ke arah bangkai para Orc, membalikkannya satu persatu dan mencabut pisau atau dagger serta anak panah yang menancap di padanya. [**Well met/selamat bertemu (?)**]

"_I wonder you know me_." Aragorn memecahkan keheningan yang sejenak melanda. [**Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana kau mengenaliku.**]

"Aku banyak membaca_, **hir nin**_. Begitu aku bisa membaca tiga tahun lalu. Dari tanda-tanda di kudamu, dari bendera yang dibawa pengawalmu dan corak mahkotamu. Aku tak punya keraguan." Elf kecil itu memberinya seulas senyum. Ia selesai mencabuti senjatanya dan mencucinya disungai. [**My Lord**]

"_Tell me, who's your name_." suara Aragorn melembut. [**Katakan padaku, siapa namamu.**]

"Eldarieth **_enneth nin._**" Jawabnya singkat. Satu persatu ia menempatkan lima dagger di masing-masing boot-nya, dua pisau di pinggangnya dan beberapa anak panah ke tabung di belakang tubuhnya yang agak terlalu panjang untuk ukuran tubuhnya. [**Eldarieth is my name/ Eldarieth namaku.**]

"_And pray tell, what are you a five years old Elfling doing in the dangerous forest, Eldarieth_?" Aragorn mengangkat alis. [**Dan katakan, apa yang kau Elfling lima tahun lakukan di dalam hutan yang berbahaya Eldarieth?**]

"_I'm seven_." Ia tegak, menatap Aragorn tepat dimata. Baik tatapan maupun nada suaranya sama-sama dingin, bahkan enam pengawalnya bergidik. [**Aku tujuh tahun.]**

"_Ok. But this forest is still too dangerous for such a young beautiful elfling. What your Nana goes to say_?" Aragorn melunak, ia berjongkok menyejajarkan diri dengan si elf kecil. [**Baik. Tapi hutan ini masih tetap terlalu berbahaya untuk seorang Elfling muda yang cantik. Apa yang akan dikatakan Bunda-mu?**]

"I_-I got lost_." Eldarieth bergetar. Matanya di penuhi rasa bersalah seketika. [**A-aku tersesat.**]

"_Don't worry. Come with me. I'm heading to Mirkwood_. _You're from the realm, aren't you_?" Aragorn tersenyum maklum. Eldarieth mengangguk dan Aragorn tanpa buang waktu segera menaikkan Elfling itu ke atas kudanya, sebelum ia sendiri naik di belakangnya. [**Jangan cemas. Ikutlah denganku. Aku sedang menuju Mirkwood, kau dari kerajaan itu bukan?**]

Di dalam hati, tujuh manusia dari Gondor itu masih mempertanyakan apa yang jelas-jelas mereka lihat. Itu benar-benar anak li- eh, tujuh tahun mengalahkan sepuluh Orc sendirian? Elf benar-benar makhluk yang luar biasa.

Di pos utama pemantau border yang dilewati Aragorn –letaknya tersembunyi, tapi Aragorn bisa merasakannya-, kegaduhan besar terjadi.

"_Find her_!" [**Temukan dia!**]

"_She's merely seven years old elfling, will not so far if outside the border!_" [**Dia hanya Elfling berusia tujuh tahun, tidak akan jauh-jauh jika di luar perbatasan!]**

_ "We must continue the searching within border or realm! She'll be nowhere around here!" _[**Kita harus melanjutkan pencarian di dalam perbatasan atau kerajaan! Dia tidak akan berada di sekitar sini!**]

Teriakan-teriakan keras membahana dalam bahasa Sindarin. Aragorn menatap Eldarieth mengangkat alis. Elfling kecil itu balas menatap sambil nyengir innocent.

"_I guess someone just revealed I'm nowhere at home_." Ujarnya pelan, sedikit cemas tapi terdengar datar. Aragorn menahan tawa. Begitu melewati border, sepasukan Elf menghadang mereka. [**Ku tebak seseorang baru mengungkap bahwa aku tidak berada di rumah**.]

"_Halt your mare_!" [**Tahan kudamu**!] seorang Elf yang berarmor paling lain menyentak. Tapi kemudian ia tersentak melihat Eldarieth di depan Aragorn. "_Eldarieth! Thanks Valar you safe_." Ia menghela nafas lega. [**Eldarieth! Terima kasih Valar kau selamat**.]

"_It's look like I keep all the guard busy_." Eldarieth nyengir seperti tak merasa bersalah. [**Sepertinya aku membuat semua penjaga sibuk.**]

"_All of them got refreshing from walking over beneath the trees, don't worry_." [**Mereka semua mendapatkan _refreshing_ dengan berjalan-jalan di bawah pepohonan, jangan khawatir**.] Elf itu tertawa, tapi kemudian seperti tersentak begitu menyadari kehadiran Aragorn. "_Lord Aragorn, Elessar, It's been a while. **Mae govannen**._" Ia memberi salam formal. [**Lord Aragorn, Elessar, sudah lama (tidak bertemu). Selamat berjumpa.**]

"**_Mae govannen_**_, Daerandil. Nice to finally see this great realm again_." Aragorn membalas salam itu dengan sedikit lebih santai. Ia mengenal Daerandil saat elf itu turut dalam rombongan Elf Mirkwood yang diutus Thranduil tepat sebelum Felowship of the Ring terbentuk. [**Selamat berjumpa, Daerandil. Senang akhirnya bisa melihat kerajaan yang hebat ini lagi.**]

"_Let me escort you to castle, your journey must be exhausting._" [**Mari kuantar ke kastil, perjalananmu tentu melelahkan**.] Daerandil tersenyum, mengisyaratkan agar rombongan dari Gondor itu mengikutinya. "Oh, Aegillad, Perifendell, perintahkan pasukan di sekitar border untuk menghentikan pencarian. Rillachened, perintahkan penghentian pencarian di dalam realm. Aerophen, _go to the palace and report to the Elvenking_." Elf yang diperintah langsung menyebar, memacu kuda dan menghilang. [**pergi ke istana dan laporkan pada Raja Peri**.]

Aragorn merasa janggal, mengapa harus melaporkan penemuan elfling kecil yang hilang ke istana? Atau maksudnya kedatangan dirinya lah yang harus dilaporkan? Atau memang Thranduil begitu dekat dengan rakyatnya? Atau memang kedudukan elfling begitu istimewa di sini? Semua pertanyaan itu tak terjawab, menggantung di benak Aragorn.

Aragorn sudah pernah ke Mirkwood sebenarnya, saat ia masih seorang Ranger demi menyerahkan Gollum ke bawah pengawasan Mirkwood. Saat itu Mirkwood masih berada di bawah bayang-bayang kegelapan. Dan Mirkwood yang sekarang tidak bisa lagi di sebut Mirkwood. Sepertinya telah kembali ke nama Eryn Lesgalen seperti masa kejayaannya dulu. Sekitar empat league dari border, ia tadi merasa udara semakin segar dan cerah, pohon-pohon begitu segar dan bahagia. Semak-semak menumbuhkan bunga, angin sepoi-sepoi dan hewan hutan hidup dengan riang dan damai. Aragorn bisa merasakannya.

Dan ia cukup terkejut saat memasuki gerbang realm, begitu berbeda dari ingatannya. Bagian dalam realm begitu hidup. Di mana-mana tampak para Elf melakukan kegiatan mereka dengan senyum di bibir. Bergerak dengan anggun, tapi wajah mereka cerah. Tak jarang dijumpai tawa di sana-sini. Realm ini lebih mirip kota para peri. Seperti kota kecil biasa, ditambah dengan segala kebanggan buatan peri tentunya. Tak seperti di Lothlorien yang rumah-rumahnya berupa _talan_ jauh di atas pohon, di sini setiap rumah seperti istana kecil yang setiap detailnya diukir dengan teliti dan hati-hati. Terpahat dari batu dan terhias dengan tumbuhan hidup.

Jalan utama berpasir putih lembut dengan pohon dan semak-semak kecil di kanan kirinya. Jauh di depan, tampak menjulang tinggi sebuah istana yang seperti menyatu dengan pepohonan tinggi yang melatari dan melingkupinya. Sebuah gerbang berukir berwarna hijau melindunginya.

Aragorn begitu heran. Setiap Elf yang dilewatinya tersenyum seperti sangat bahagia, beberapa menitikkan airmata. Persamaannya, sembari menghormat, mereka semua membisikkan satu kata. "**_Na_**_**vedui**_…"Apakah memang kehadirannya begitu dinantikan di sini? Tapi kenapa? Untuk apa? [**At last/ Finally./ akhirnya.]**

Begitu mendekati gerbang, perasaan gundah dan bingung Aragorn lenyap. Gerbang hijau yang ternyata terbuat dari sulur tebal tanaman hidup yang membentuk motif ukiran rumit itu membuka perlahan menyingkap keagungan di depannya. Dibandingkan dengan ini, kemegahan besar Minas Tirith seperti bukan apa-apanya. Tepat di depan gerbang, sekitar beberapa puluh meter, ada patung besar kupu-kupu dari tumbuhan yang di bentuk hingga terlihat begitu hidup. Setiap detailnya ditegaskan dengan bunga atau daun hidup aneka warna. Belum lagi, di sekeliling patung kupu-kupu setinggi tiga meter itu ada tujuh bentuk kupu-kupu yang sama namun dengan warna berbeda-beda, memancarkan tujuh air dengan warna yang berbeda-beda pula.

Aragorn takjub, tapi tetap mengikuti Daerandil dan beberapa elf Greenwood di depannya. Di balik air mancur kupu-kupu itu sebuah bangunan besar berdiri. Aragorn tak punya ingatan tentang gerbang sulur hijau, kupu-kupu pelangi atau kastil besar di Greenwood. Seingatnya, dari gerbang realm ia terus lurus saja dan sampai ke sebuah pintu gua dengan ukiran khas Greenwood. Dan di dalam gua itulah tahta Thranduil berada. Kenapa semua berbeda?

Setelah memutari air mancur kupu-kupu, sebuah jalan berpasir putih kembali terhampar, deretan bunga dan tanaman aneka jenis terbaris rapi tanpa menutupi keindahan kastil itu sendiri. Begitu sampai ke halaman kastil, di depan altar berundak berpilar tinggi yang mengarah ke pintu kastil, serombongan kuda dari sisi kanan kastil mendekat. Pengendara paling depan berhenti di depan Daerandil, dan langsung turun dari kuda putihnya.

"Daerandil!" suara yang sangat dikenal Aragorn terdengar sangat panik. Tapi ia tidak bisa melihat sosok itu, terhalang Daerandil dan elf Greenwood lain.

"_You should not leave the castle! We found her_!" balas Daerandil sambil turun dari kuda, memberi akses mata Aragorn untuk melihat pemilik suara itu. Aragorn terbelalak. Ya! Itu Legolas! Dengan tunik putih dan cloak hijau muda, circlet perak berhias batu sapphire menghiasi rambut pirang indahnya. [**Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan kastil, kami telah menemukan dia**.]

"**_Nana_**…!" **[Mum/Bunda]** Eldarieth melompat dari atas kuda Aragorn dan berlari ke arah Legolas, langsung memeluknya. Itu cukup membuat Aragorn kaku terpaku tak bisa bergerak apalagi berkata-kata. Terakhir kali Aragorn tahu, Legolas itu masih laki-laki…! Kenapa Eldarieth memanggilnya Nana? Apa ada trend baru di kalangan Elf? *cekikikan bayangin muka Aragorn kayak apa… XDXDXD*

"_Eldarieth! Thanks Valar you safe. Please don't do that again_." Suara Legolas terdengar bergetar, penuh rasa syukur. [**Eldarieth, terima kasih Valar kau selamat. Tolong jangan lakukan itu lagi**.]

Dan Legolas tenang-tenang saja dipanggil Nana begitu? Mungkin Gollum bakal bangkit lagi dan menghadiahkan cincin Sauron pada Frodo!

"_Sorry Nana. I don't intend to make you worry. I promise I'll never do that again_." Eldarieth menangis. Suaranya penuh rasa bersalah. Baru kali ini ia terlihat benar-benar seperti anak kecil, setelah dari tadi Aragorn melihatnya bersikap sok dewasa dan kalem. [**Maaf, Bunda. Aku tidak berniat membuatmu khawatir. Aku janji aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya lagi**.]

"_Hush, no need to cry, you safe now. But never leave me again, okay_?" Legolas membelai rambut pirang Eldarieth, lalu melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menatapnya. [**Hush, tidak perlu menangis, kau aman sekarang. Tapi jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi, oke?]**

"_Nana, I'm not leaving you_!" [**Bunda, aku tidak meninggalkanmu**!] protesnya. "Eldarion sudah menyelesaikan hadiah ulang tahunnya untukmu dan aku tidak punya apa-apa. Jadi aku mencari ini." Eldarieth mengambil tabung panahnya dan melepas bagian bawahnya, ternyata ada ruang kecil yang cukup untuk tabung kaca kecil berdiameter lima inchi. Dan bagian yang paling mengejutkan, di dalam tabung itu ada sebuah bunga kecil berwarna putih, yang saat tertimpa sinar matahari memantulkan sinar keperakan. Tangkainya hijau muda, daunnya hijau terang berurat perak dan bertepian emas. Dengan hati-hati Eldarieth mengambilnya dan menyerahkannya pada Legolas.

"**_Alfirin_**! _By the Valar Eldarieth, it's just a birthday. We'll always could celebrate it another year. Please don't risk your life for it._" Mata Legolas berkaca-kaca. [**Bunga Alfirin! Demi Valar Eldarieth, itu hanya ulang tahun. Kita selalu bisa merayakannya tahun depan. Jangan pertaruhkan nyawamu hanya untuk itu**.]

"_I know, Nana. But you're not turning to three thousand years every day, don't you_?" Eldarieth tersenyum lebar. **[Aku tau, Bunda. Tapi kau tidak bertambah usia menjadi tiga ribu tahun setiap hari, kan?]**

"_Alright then_. " [**Baiklah**.] Legolas menyerah. Ia baru menyerahkan hadiah dari Eldarieth itu agar dibawakan Daerandil saat teringat sesuatu dan kembali khawatir. "Tapi kau tidak terluka, kan? Kau tidak bertemu Orc kan?"

"Dia baru saja membunuh Orc ke-duabelasnya saat kami datang." Aragorn turun dari kuda setelah membunuh semua rasa terkejutnya. Enam prajurit Gondor mengikuti.

Wajah Legolas memucat.

Tapi dua detik kemudian wajah itu berubah menjadi cerah.

"_Estel, you coming_!" katanya dengan nada gembira. Inilah Legolas yang dikenal Aragorn, matahari musim semi yang biasanya. **[Estel, kau datang!]**

"**_Mae govannen, mellon-nin_**." Aragorn tersenyum, melangkah mendekat dan memeluk Legolas. Legolas tampak terkejut, seperti Haldir di Helm's Deep dulu, tapi kemudian ia balas memeluk dengan erat. Entah kenapa pelukan itu sedikit lebih lama dari yang normalnya terjadi. [**Well met, my friend.**] *yang ini gak perlau di translate kan?*

Saat mereka kemudian saling melepaskan pelukan, mereka saling menatap, agak lama. Para pengawal Aragorn bertukar pandang penuh tanya. Sedang elf Greenwood dan Eldarieth bertukar _'knowing-look'._

"_I'm sorry I don't notice your presence before. I don't know how to thank you for saving my daughter._" Ujar Legolas sedikit lebih pelan dari yang seharusnya. [**Maaf aku tidak menyadari kehadiranmu sebelumnya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus berterima kasih padamu karena telah menyelamatkan putriku**.]

"_No need, Legolas. And-… by the Valar! You have a daughter! How could you do this to me! Married without inviting me or even merely let me know!_" Wajah Aragorn seperti di suruh makan masakan Orc. Wajah Legolas sendiri menegang, tapi lalu berubah menjadi santai. [**Tidak perlu, Legolas. Dan-… Demi Valar! Kau sudah punya anak! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku! Menikah tanpa mengundangku atau bahkan memberitau ku**?]

"_I'm not marrying yet, Stupid Human_!" Legolas tertawa, dengan santai ia menepuk bahu Aragorn. **[Aku belum menikah, Manusia Bodoh!]**

"_What? But-…" _**[Apa? Tapi-…]**

"_There, there… let's go inside and take a rest. We'll still have time, don't we_?" Legolas mengangkat alis. Aragorn mengangguk. [_Sudah, sudah, ayo kedalam dan istirahatlah, kita masih punya waktu kan?_]

"**_Nana_**…" Satu suara bening menginterupsi mereka. Serentak semuanya menoleh ke arah pintu kastil. Sesosok Elfling yang sangat mirip dengan Eldarieth menuruni tangga undakan. Sontak semua elf Mirkwood membungkuk menghormat, kecuali Eldarieth dan Legolas. "_The Council will not be pleasant for your messy leave." _**[Para Council (Dewan Penasehat) tidak akan senang kau meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.]**

"Valar…!" pekik Legolas, menepuk keningnya sendiri. Sekarang wajahnyalah yang seperti disuruh menelan Nazgul bulat-bulat. Saat mendapat kabar Eldarieth hilang, ia langsung berteriak pada Council yang sedang ditemuinya dan langsung pergi.

_ "Don't worry. They'll understand. Please don't put your Nana on worry, Prince Eldarion."_ [**Jangan khawatir, mereka akan mengerti. Tolong jangan membuat Bundamu khawatir, Pangeran Eldarion**.] Daerandil menenangkan. Aragorn mengangkat alis. Di Gondor, Council dan mengerti atau memahami adalah dua kata yang sukar untuk ditaruh dalam kalimat yang sama. Apakah di Greenwood berbeda? Dan, Legolas sedang memimpin Council tadi? Akhirnya Thranduil menyadari potensi anaknya, eh? Dan ini elfling kembar? Aragorn tidak tau mana yang membuatnya lebih tertarik.

"_Well, Daerandil, sent someone to them. Invite them for a little garden party tomorrow. Maybe that'll be worth."_ Legolas menghela nafas. [**Nah, Daerandil, kirim seseorang pada ke mereka. Undang mereka untuk pesta kebun kecil-kecilan besok. Mungkin itu akan sepadan**.]

"_Are you sure? Tomorrow is your free time with the kids_!" Protes Daerandil. [**Yakin? Besok waktu bebas mu bersama anak-anak lho!]**

"_If Nana say so, don't worry about us, Dae. We'll have a pleasant time with the council's family and kids._" [**Kalau Bunda bilang begitu, jangan cemaskan kami, Dae. Kami akan bersenang-senang dengan keluarga para Council dan anak-nak mereka.**] Eldarieth menyahut, tersenyum manis pada Daerandil. Eldarion berdiri di samping adiknya, tersenyum dengan gesture identik. Apalagi Eldarieth juga mengenakan pakaian ringkas, bukan gaun. Satu-satunya yang membedakan mereka hanya circlet yang melingkari kepala Eldarion.

"_That's my kids_." [Itu baru anak-anakku.] Legolas merangkul dua anaknya dengan wajah bangga_. "Well, Daerandil. We have a Council's Family Day tomorrow for honoring Elessar." [**Nah, Daerandil, kita punya 'Council Family Day' besok untuk menghormati Elessar.]**_

_"We're sorry for interrupting. But, it's that true?"_ suara itu terdengar dari arah kastil. Serombongan elf tampak keluar dari pintu kastil, mereka mengenakan robe yang sama, hijau tua dengan tepi emas dan perak. [**Maaf menyela, tapi apa itu benar?]**

_"Yes. I'm so sorry for today. Care to spend your off day with your family in our royal garden?"_ Tanya Legolas pada rombongan itu dengan senyum di bibir. [**Ya. Maaf banget ya untuk hari ini. Mau melewatkan hari libur kalian dengan keluarga kalian di taman kerajaan?]**

_"We're feel so honored, **hir vuin**."_ **[Kami merasa sangat terhormat, Paduka**.] Seorang elf yang terlihat berusia sudah lanjut menjawab dengan sopan. Rombongan itu berhenti di depan Legolas dan menghormat. Aragorn membandingkan wajah cemberut Council Gondor setiap setelah pertemuan dengan Council Greenwood yang malah tersenyum bijak penuh pengertian. Dan lagi… **_Hir vuin_**? Sepengetahuan Aragorn. Panggilan itu hanya diperuntukkan bagi raja yang sangat dicintai rakyatnya. Lord Elrond pun hanya di panggil **_Hir nin_**. Mana mungkin kan, Legolas… [My Lord]

"_As does our family will be, My King."_ Sahut yang lain. [**Pasti keluarga kami juga begitu, Paduka Raja.]**

Bagus, tak bisa lebih jelas lagi.

_ "So, we believe we must tell our family as soon as possible. Excuse us, Elvenking Legolas, Elessar." _**[Jadi, kami harus segera memberi kabar baik ini pada keluarga kami secepatnya. Kami permisi, Elvenking Legolas, Elessar.]**

…

Aragorn masih memasang wajah horror saat rombongan Council itu sudah tak terlihat lagi.

_ "Well, you aren't too tired to join a dinner, do you Estel?"_ [**Nah, kau tidak terlalu lelah untuk bergabung makan malam kan, Estel?**] Legolas menoleh ke arah Aragorn dan melongo mendapati wajah horror itu masih terpasang sempurna. _"What's wrong with you, **mellon-nin?" **_**[Ada apa denganmu, Sobat?]**

_"You. Are. The Elvenking. Of. Greenwood. Mind to explain?"_ Aragorn mengangkat alis, berusaha menguasai keterkejutannya. [**Kau. Raja Peri. Greenwood. Keberatan untuk menjelaskan?]**

_"Valar! I forgot to take off the circlet."_ **[Valar! Aku lupa untuk melepas circlet.]** Gerutu Legolas. "_Wait 'till dinner please. I'll explain whatsoever you wanna to know."_ [**Tunggu sampai makan malah deh ya. Aku akan menjelaskan apa saja yang kau ingin tau**.] Legolas memasang puppy eyes yang membuat Aragorn bengong dan hanya bisa mengangguk serta si kembar bertukar pandang dengan seringai identik.

_"Alright then. Let's go inside. Our mares need a rest."_ [**Baiklah, ayo ke dalam. Kuda-kuda kita butuh istrahat**.] Legolas tersenyum. Daerandil mengambil tali kekang Meldreid dari tangan Legolas dan mengisyaratkan pada pengawal Aragorn untuk mengikutinya. Legolas melangkah, diikuti dua anaknya dan Aragorn. Sebelum mereka lenyap dibalik pintu kastil, Daerandil menoleh memandang keempatnya dengan airmata nyaris jatuh dan berbisik lirih. "_Finally_…"

**TBC dengan kurang ajar**

* * *

**AHm…. Ini edisi editan, setelah di review secara verbal oleh Tama-chan A.k.a LadyElvish. Saya harap cukup jelas. Soalnya ada beberapa kata dalam bahasa inggris yang saya nggak tau padanannya apa di bahasa Indonesia. :p**

**Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya, itu ceritanya saya lupa meng-underline atau memang percakapan bagian bawah-bawah itu pake bahawa Westron. Jawabannya mereka pake bahasa Westron. Karena Daerandil pas ngasih salam ke Aragorn langsung pake bahasa Westron. Terus pas ketemu Legolas masih kebawa suasana, pake bahasa Westron lagi. Legolas juga akhirnya reflek pake bahasa Westron juga. Para Council? Mereka Cuma menghormati Legolas yang lagi pake bahasa Westron, jadi ikut-ikutan. Bahasa itu nular lo, asal kalian tau bahasa apa yang dipake dan paham. :D #pengalamanpribadi**

**Oh, dan sampe sini saya sudah banyak nistain anak orang ye, mulai Eldarieth yang kecil-kecil udah jadi pembunuh (membunuh Orc maksudnya, gimanapun itu kan membunuh juga.), Aragorn yang pasang muka hancur terus karena kaget (ya iya lah!), sampe menistakan Legolas dengan memberinya anak yang memanggilnya "Bunda"…! **

***ketawa gegulingan sambil mukulin lantai sampai nangis***

**Ah sudahlah, semoga 'subtitle' yang saya kasih masih bisa di terima akal sehat... :D**

**Jangan pernah segan untuk review, tolong koreksi mulai dari typo sampai grammar-nya. Fic ini masih jauh di bawah minus untuk kategori sempurna. I'll be glad to receive it! **

**Spesial pake telor buat Tama-chan, fic ini kukasih 'subtitle' alias translate-an khusus untuk dirimu, jangan lupa review lho ya…! *senyum-senyum manis sambil bawa-bawa Anduril-nya Aragorn dan panahnya Legolas***


	2. Chapter 2: Meanwhile in the castle

**The Heirs: Children of The Light**

**Disclaimer:** It's belong to JRR Tolkien. I just own the plot and OC. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan cerita ini kecuali 'have fun'. Segala bentuk **penistaan karakter** harap dimaafkan.

**Genre**: Family and Hurt/Comfort

**Rating**: Sekitar T

**Warning**: deskripsi membosankan, alur tidak jelas, OOC, OC, MPREG, Man x man (kalo nggak bisa dibilang man x elf), penistaan karakter, penulis tidak bertanggung jawab atas kerusuhan dan ketidak jelasan fic ini dan apapun yang ditimbulkannya. Jika dalam warning ada pantangan anda, harap mundur teratur sebelum menimbulkan damage yang lebih serius. #apadah

**Summary**: Aragorn akhirnya memberanikan diri mengunjungi Mirkwood, atau Greenwood sekarang. Tapi yang ditemuinya ternyata bukan Elvenking Thranduil, tapi Elvenking Legolas? dan ternyata Legolas sudah memiliki anak? Kembar pula….!

**_ "Italic + Bold"_** = bahasa Sindarin

_"Italic"_= bahasa Westron/inggris

_"Italic + Underline"_ = bahasa Sindarin yang ditulis Westron (karena Eve nggak tau bahasa Sindarinnya apa #dziggjderr)

[**Bold**] = arti dari sekian banyak bahasa aneh. #plaak

"Underline" = bahasa kode courtesy of Eldarion dan Eldarieth :D

*katakatakataka*= pikiran/curcolan/celotehan gak penting dari Eve

* * *

Ch. 2: Meanwhile in the castle…

.

Aragorn merebahkan diri di ranjang besar bersprei coklat cream itu dan menyamankan diri. Entah karena ia sudah menjadi raja atau karena Legolas yang menjadi raja, yang pasti ia mendapatkan pelayanan terbaik di sini. Mengistirahatkan badannya, pikirannya malah melayang pada kejadian demi kejadian yang terjadi hari ini. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan mulai timbul di kepalanya.

Well, Aragorn mengaku ia belum sepenuhnya pulih dari _shock_-nya saat pertama kali melihat Eldarieth tadi. Bagaimana mungkin seorang elfling tujuh tahun yang bahkan terlihat sukuran dengan anak manusia lima tahun bisa mengalahkan dua belas Orc sendirian? Itu masih menjadi misteri besar bagi Aragorn. Ya memang ia dibesarkan ditengah elf Rivendel, tapi bahkan elfling Rivendel pun biasa berlarian dengan bebas, berteriak, merajuk, menangis meraung dan segala macam tindak tanduk dan tingkah polah khas anak-anak lainnya. Karena, itu Aragorn tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Eldarieth dan Eldarion bersikap sok dewasa tanpa menyisakan tingkah polah anak-anak pada umumnya.

Selain itu, bagaimana bisa Legolas tidak marah saat anaknya kabur ke hutan begitu? Sesuatu bisa saja terjadi saat Eldarieth di luar border, apalagi cukup jauh. Sebegitu percayanya kah Legolas pada anak-anaknya? Tapi kalau melihat kemampuan Eldarieth sih, mungkin Legolas sendiri sudah mengakui kemampuan anaknya. Tapi Valar, tetap saja itu elfling baru tujuh tahun, bagi elf pasti baru bayi kemarin sore. Atau kemampuan Eldarieth untuk menyelinap kelewat hebat?

Belum lagi tingkah Daerandil yang aneh. Biasanya orang yang mencari sesuatu akan langsung mengambil sesuatu itu saat ketemu. Apalagi 'sesuatu' itu adalah elfling yang bagi elf setahu Aragorn sangat berharga karena jarangnya kelahiran, tambahkan lagi elfling ini bukan sembarang elfling, tapi anak Legolas yang notabenenya Elvenking yang mendapat gelar Prince dan Princess. Tapi kenapa Daerandil tak segera mengambil Eldarieth, malah membiarkan Eldarieth tetap bersamanya hingga kastil? Sebegitu percayanya kah ia pada Aragorn?

Dan Legolas, adalah bagian terbesar dari semua misteri ini. Kemana Lord Thranduil? Kenapa sampai Legolas menjadi raja? Kalau berlayar, tidak mungkin tidak ada yang tau kabarnya, Thranduil ada Raja yang cukup disegani di Middle-Earth dan popular di segala ras yang ada di Middle-Earth. Sesuatu mungkin terjadi pada Thranduil, dan Legolas berhutang penjelasan padanya.

Dan lagi, bagaimana Legolas bisa punya anak kembar kalau belum menikah? Apakah itu anak dari she-elf yang dicintai Legolas tapi Thranduil menentangnya sehingga Legolas tidak bisa menikahinya? Tidak-tidak mungkin. Legolas adalah sosok yang sangat bertanggung jawab. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk orang yang penting baginya, seperti ia dulu melakukan apapun demi Aragorn.

Mendadak dada Aragorn seperti tersengat. Sakit. Dulu Legolas melakukan apapun untuknya. Ya, apapun. Termasuk mengorbankan kevirginannya yang telah bertahan selama hampir tiga ribu tahun demi ritual menyelamatkan nyawa Aragorn dan memberikan harapan pada Arda. Aragorn merasakan nyeri di dadanya mengingat saat-saat itu.

"Katakan, Elessar, katakan bahwa Arda akan bertahan. Arda akan selamat dari kekejian ini. Katakan bahwa sinar mentari pagi yang baru akan segera terbit, menggantikan semua kegelepan ini. Katakan bahwa Arda bisa bangkit kembali, kejayaan dan kedamaian akan segera menggantikan kejahatan ini. Katakan pada Arda, Elessar, bahwa masih ada harapan untuknya. Masih ada harapan…"

"Ya. Masih ada harapan untuk Arda. Arda akan bertahan, selamat dan bangkit. Arda masih memiliki harapan…"

Dialog itu terngiang kembali. Dialog yang terjadi saat nyaris tidak punya harapan lagi. Saat Aragorn memutuskan 'tindakan bunuh diri' dengan 'mengantar nyawa' ke Black Gates. Maka Aragorn sengaja memegang Palantir dan menantang Sauron, memamerkan Anduril ditangannya. Saat itu Sauron membalasnya dengan pemandangan tubuh Legolas yang tergeletak tak bergerak di bawah White Tree. Saat itu lah Aragorn berada di titik terlemah hidupnya.

Aragorn mencintai Legolas.

Semua orang tau itu. Meskipun Legolas tak pernah mengatakan 'iya', tapi kentara sekali ia sulit mengatakan 'tidak'. Meskipun Legolas mendiamkannya. Tapi rasa cinta itu tak berkurang, semakin menguat di dalam hatinya setiap hari. Karena itulah ia tak sanggup melihat pemandangan yang di tawarkan Sauron. Ia melemah dan Sauron dengan mudah menghisap jiwanya. Beruntung Legolas masuk di saat yang tepat. Ia menarik kembali kesadaran Aragorn, dan menyempurnakan kembali jiwa Aragorn sekaligus mengadakan ritual untuk 'memberikan harapan pada Arda'. Tak perlu disebutkan seperti apa detailnya. Elf dengan tradisi mereka.

Sampai kini ingatan itu menjadi satu-satunya harapan Aragorn, bahwa Legolas juga dan masih mencintainya. Lalu kenapa Legolas seperti ketakutan saat pertama kali melihatnya? Legolas adalah sosok paling pemberani yang Aragorn kenal. Apa yang ditakutkannya? Apakah itu karena Legolas mencintainya dan takut kalau Aragorn menghancurkan hatinya?

Tunggu! Mungkin Aragorn memang sudah menghancurkan hatinya! Ia sudah menikah dengan Arwen, ingat? Bahkan mereka sudah memiliki anak laki-laki yang sudah berumur lima tahun, Aranhil. Ah, tapi Legolas sendiri yang mengatakan di malam sebelum hari penobatannya bahwa ia tidak mencintai Aragorn sama sekali. Bahwa selama ini ia mengira Aragorn hanya main-main sehingga Legolas juga tidak terlalu serius menolaknya. Legolas lah yang sudah menghancurkan hati Aragorn. Beruntung Arwen bersikeras tidak mau berlayar dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di sisi Aragorn. Jadi Raja Gondor tidak perlu mati gegara patah hati. Karena Arwen dengan setia menghiburnya dan melipur laranya.

Aragorn jadi merasa bersalah. Ia masih mencintai Legolas, sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan bisa mengingkari itu. Tapi ini juga tidak adil bagi Arwen. Apa sih yang kurang dari Arwen? Cantik, setia, dan memberinya anak laki-laki yang bisa diandalkannya sebagai Pewaris tahta Gondor nantinya.

Bicara tentang pewaris, Aranhil entah kenapa sangat nakal. Ia tidak pernah menuruti kata ibunya, atau bahkan dirinya. Pengajarnya selalu dibuat kewalahan, dan gurunya tidak ada yang betah lebih dari seminggu. Ia juga banyak menuntut dan cengeng. Seisi Citadel di buatnya pusing setiap hari. Mungkin wajar karena baru lima tahun, masih kecil. Tapi saat melihat anak kembar Legolas, tak bisa tidak ia merasa sangat iri. Bagaimana mungkin anak kembar yang hanya dua tahun lebih tua itu bisa begitu kalem dan menurut, bahkan mengingatkan orang tuanya di saat lupa. Sikap mereka menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah Elf bangsawan sejati yang terdidik. Ah, ya, terdidik. Apa mungkin ada yang salah dengan caranya mendidik Aranhil? Mungkin karena ia membiarkan Arwen selalu memanjakannya? Selama ini setiap kali ia bersikap lebih keras pada Aranhil, Arwen selalu menentangnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia masih bayi.

Well, Mungkin sepulangnya dari sini ia bisa mengatur sesuatu untuk Aranhil.

Aragorn memutuskan dan bangkit untuk membersihkan diri serta berganti pakaian. Sedikit banyak ia merasa terintimidasi juga. Segala fasilitas yang diberikan padanya termasuk nomor satu. Aragorn tidak yakin kalau Gondor bisa menawarkan separuhnya saja sepuluh tahun mendatang. Belum lagi kekuatan prajuritnya. Aragorn tau lebih dari separuh dari seluruh jumlah prajurit Elf yang tewas di perang pasca kejatuhan Sauron. Di mana para Orcs sekitar Mirkwood yang tersisa bergabung di Dol-Gudur dan meneror daerah sekitarnya. Tak ada pilihan lain saat Mirkwood agak terdesak selain menyerang Dol-Gudur. Itulah yang Aragorn dengar. Dan dengan separuh jumlah dari kekuatan sebelumnya, tetap masih terlalu banyak dan terlalu kuat untuk mempertahankan kerajaan ini atau bahkan menyerang kerajaan lain.

Dan terutama Council kerajaan ini. Terlihat begitu bijaksana dan solid. Tak seperti Gondor yang bisa saja disusupi musuh dan masih ada kemungkinan untuk dipecah-pecah dari dalam, jangan harap bisa melakukannya di sini. Kerajaan ini begitu indah, mempesona, tapi juga solid, kuat dan mematikan. Aragorn hanya bisa berharap ia tidak membuat kesalahan disini dan 'persahabatan' lamanya dengan Legolas akan membantu. Ia benar-benar tidak siap jika Mirkwood menyerang Gondor, dan ia 'sumpah-mati-demi-Saruman-berjubah-pink' benar-benar tidak akan pernah siap jika suatu saat harus berhadapan dengan Legolas dalam sebuah _battle_. Jangan-jangan sebelum _battle_ di mulai ia malah merobek perutnya sendiri dengan Anduril.

Ouch. Aragorn meringis sendiri atas pemikiran tidak menyenangkan itu.

"_My Lord, we come to escort you to the dining hall_." Satu suara elf berbahasa Westron dengan aksen Sindarin yang kental terdengar dari pintu setelah beberapa ketukan. [**Baginda, kami datang untuk mengantarkanmu ke _dinning hall_.**]

"_I'm ready_." [_Aku sudah siap_.] Jawab Aragorn sambil menyematkan bros daun hijau berurat perak, yang hanya ada Sembilan di seluruh Arda. Ia kemudian keluar dari ruangan hanya untuk mendapati sesuatu yang membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Di depannya ada dua Legolas berpakaian prajurit dengan kepangan rambut yang benar-benar serupa dengan kepangan rambut Legolas pada masa-masa Fellowship of the Rings dulu.

"_My Lord_…?" elf yang di kanan memanggil dengan khawatir, sementara yang di kiri tampak senyum-senyum. [Baginda?]

"_I'm sorry, but you-…"_ Aragorn speechless. Tidak ingin meneruskan kata-katanya karena tidak tahu apakah itu cukup sopan atau tidak untuk ukuran Mirkwood. [**Maaf, tapi kalian-…]**

"_It's okay. We know we are so much look alike our King_." Jawab elf yang di kiri. [**Tidak apa-apa. Kami tau, kami sangat mirip dengan Raja kami.]**

"_I'm Aerophen, and this is Aegillad_." **[Aku Aerophen, dan ini Aegillad.]** Sahut yang di kanan. Aragorn mengangguk dan memberi isyarat agar mereka segera pergi. Aragorn menggigit bibirnya dan pipinya sedikit bersemu. Ia tahu akan keabadian elf dan segala macamnya, tapi tetap saja ia merasa aneh. Ia pernah bertemu dan diperkenalkan pada mereka saat ia masih kecil. Dan sekarang saat ia sudah tua –menurut Aragorn sendiri- ia dipertemukan lagi dengan mereka. Ia meringis merasakan sensasi itu. Sensasi menatap tujuh orang berwajah sama yang sangat sulit dbedakan satu sama lain. Dan ia hanya bisa menebak satu di antara mereka. Ia hanya bisa menebak yang mana Legolas, dan mungkin sekarang Daerandil, karena posisinya yang sekarang begitu dekat dengan Legolas.

"_Well, here we are and we have to go to some certain place_." [**Nah, disinilah kita, dan kami harus pergi ke suatu tempat.]** Entah Aegillad atau Aerophen yang bersuara, yang jelas keduanya lalu undur diri begitu mereka sampai ke depan satu pintu besar berwarna coklat berhiaskan motif sulur hijau pupus dan emas. Aragorn memasuki ruangan di depannya dengan perlahan. Kosong. Tapi meja persegi dengan empat kursi di tengah ruangan penuh dengan makanan. Sejenak Aragorn membebaskan dirinya untuk menikmati semua pemandangan di ruangan ini. Langit-langitnya begitu tinggi. Chandelier berhiaskan permata menggantung menerangi seisi ruangan. Cukup terang, tapi tidak terlalu kuat. Lalu pada dinding di seberang pintu masuk ada perapian yang menyala hangat, di atasnya ada lukisan satu keluarga.

Ada sosok Raja dan Ratu di bagian belakang, yang pastilah Thranduil dan istrinya. Dan depan mereka ada tiga elf muda. Yang paling tinggi yang di depan Thranduil, wajahnya menyiratkan ketegasan, ia tak mengenakan circlet, hanya saja kepangan rambutnya menunjukkan kalau ia adalah komandan prajurit, pedang di pinggangnya tampak serasi dengan armor yang ia kenakan. Yang di tengah sedikit lebih pendek, ia mengenakan circlet perak dengan motif sederhana tanpa hiasan apapun, pakaian yang dikenakannya menunjukkan bahwa ia seorang pangeran, sementara rambutnya hanya dikepang sederhana sekedar agar tak menutupi wajah saja. Dan yang ketiga, jika dipadankan dengan umur manusia, ia tampak baru berusia tujuh tahun. Seorang gadis kecil yang mirip dengan ibunya, ia mengenakan circlet emas berhias batu ruby yang kontras dengan rambut peraknya, matanya berbinar penuh bahagia dan rasa ingin tahu.

Tak ada di antara mereka yang mirip Legolas. Yang pasti Legolas bukan salah satu dari lima orang itu. Karena dibagian bawah lukisan tertera huruf Sindarin kuno: _Elvenking Thranduil Oropherion, Queen Faerdhinen, Prince Duvainon, Prince Arnaeron, and Princess Eyriesha_. Semua mengulum senyum dibibir. Potret keluarga bahagia. Meskipun begitu, Aragorn pernah mendengar kalau sikap Thranduil begitu berubah setelah Ratu Faerdhinen berlayar membawa pergi putri bungsunya hanya beberapa hari setelah kelahiran Legolas. Ditambah lagi kemudian kedua putranya tewas saat ada pemberontakan revolusi konyol dari beberapa elf Silvan. Aragorn tau sejak saat itu Legolas menghabiskan hidupnya bersama keenam temannya, diabaikan sepenuhnya oleh ayahnya. Karena itu lah Aragorn tak pernah bertanya. Nasibnya mirip dengan Faramir. Meskipun Legolas tak punya kakak yang begitu mencintainya, hanya enam sahabat dekat yang bersumpah setia satu sama lain.

Tapi Aragorn tau, Legolas tak akan memasang lukisan ini di _dinning hall_ yang sepertinya sering digunakan ini jika keadaan tidak membaik selepas kejatuhan Sauron. Legolas lebih memilih meletakkannya di suatu tempat tak terlihat agar perasaannya tidak melemah.

Aragorn bergerak dari lukisan itu ke dinding sebelah kiri pintu masuk. Ada dua lukisan di sana. Yang satu adalah lukisan Thranduil di tengah hutan, bersama seorang elf muda yang begitu mirip dengan sang Elvenking. Namun Elf muda itu tampak begitu terang, begitu indah dan cantik, matanya yang sebiru langit tanpa awan berbinar hangat kearah ayahnya. Bibir cherry tipis itu menyunggingkan senyum tulus yang bunga manapun akan merasa kalah cantik dengannya. Belum lagi postur tubuhnya yang indah, Elf-maiden dari manapun akan iri. Tapi jika melihat gestur dan posisi tangannya yang memegang busur, quiver penuh anak panah dan dua buah gagang belati yang menyembul dari punggungnya, siapapun akan langsung paham bahwa Elf satu ini tak hanya indah, tetapi juga memiliki skill bertarung dan berperang diatas rata-rata kemampuan kaumnya. Indah, tapi mematikan.

Dilihat dari raut wajah Legolas, kemungkinan lukisan ini dibuat sebelum Legolas mencapai umur empat puluh tahun. Dan judul di bawah lukisan itu membuat Aragorn speechless: _The Only One Fairest Trasure Left: Prince of Crown Legolas Thranduilion_. *ngetik sambil cekikikan, Thranduill ngetroll banget ngasih judul lukisan beginian. #diseruduk elk-nya Thranduil*

"Lukisan itu selalu sukses membuatku menangis sekaligus tertawa. Aku nyaris pingsan saat pertama kali menemukannya di kamar **_Ada_**." [**Daddy/Ayah**] Satu suara yang disertai tawa kecil membuat Aragorn menoleh. Kalau tadi ia _speechless_ karena judul lukisan yang kelewat epic, sekarang ia _speechless_ karena terpesona **lagi** pada Legolas dan segala penampilannya. Legolas mengenakan legging hijau gelap dipadu dengan tunic hijau muda berhiaskan mithril dan robe keperakan berhiaskan benang emas. Circlet yang dikenakannya beda dari yang tadi siang, lebih sederhana motifnya dan berhiaskan batu permata berwarna hijau muda yang terang. Rambutnya terurai bebas tanpa kepangan sama sekali. Sosoknya terlihat begitu _regal_ dan sedikit banyak tegas mengintimidasi meskipun ia sendiri tak ada niat begitu. Well, tak ditemukan kata lain untuknya, kembali ke frasa indah dan mempesona, tapi mematikan.

"Hm, kenapa?" Tanya Aragorn setelah sembuh dari kondisi trans-nya –karena dengan melihat Legolas yang seperti itu, Aragorn jadi merasa tidak sedang berada di Arda, tapi di surga di mana ada '_queen of the queen of all Angels'_ sedang berdiri di hadapannya-.

"Kau tau, mungkin kau pernah mendengar dari Elladan atau Elrohir bahwa aku tidak terlalu di anggap di Mirkwood. Aku bukan pangeran, aku bukan anak dari seorang raja, bahkan aku bukan anak ayahku. Tapi saat aku menemukan ini, aku baru tahu kalau sebenarnya **_Ada_** sangat mencintaiku seperti aku sangat mencintainya. Aku menangis karena ternyata sebesar itu cinta **_Ada_** padaku. Tapi aku juga tertawa melihat judul lukisan itu." Legolas meraba tulisan di bagian bawah lukisan. Dan tawanya pecah.

"Ku tebak, sebenarnya Lord Thranduil punya _son-complex_…" Kata Aragorn. Legolas melongo sebentar tapi kemudian tertawa lagi diikuti Aragorn.

"Pfft… sampai sekarang pun aku masih ingin tertawa melihat judulnya." Legolas terkikik sambil bergerak ke lukisan satunya. "Well, setidaknya aku memilih judul yang sedikit lebih normal."

Aragorn juga bergerak untuk melihat lukisan itu. Lukisan Legolas sedang mengejar dua elfling yang sangat mirip satu sama lain di taman bunga. Wajah-wajah mereka tampak bahagia. Judul lukisan itu: _Legolas Thranduilion, Eldarion Legolasion, and Eldarieth Legolasiell_. Ada yang salah disini. Anak perempuan biasanya membawa nama ibunya atau nama julukannya sendiri, Arwen Undomiel misalnya. Tapi kenapa Eldarieth juga membawa nama Legolas? Dan lagi, tak bisa dipungkiri, kenapa kedua elfling itu begitu mirip dengan Legolas? Apakah benar dugaannya bahwa Legolas menjalin hubungan dengan she-elf yang tidak di setujui Thranduil? Mungkin saja Legolas memilih untuk memperbaiki hubungan dengan ayahnya dari pada mempertahankan she-elf ini kan?

"_They're so much look alike you, Legolas_." [**Mereka sangat mirip denganmu Legolas**.] Suara Aragorn hanya lebih keras dari bisikan. Tapi Aragorn bisa melihat wajah Elvenking itu berubah. Legolas menjauh, menuju jendela besar yang terpasang di seberang dua lukisan itu. Jendelanya terbuka, angin bertiup lembut mengibarkan dua lapis kain halus berwarna putih dan hijau pupus yang indah.

Aragorn speechless lagi saat melihat wajah Legolas disinari rembulan. Sosok Elvenking yang masih terhitung sangat muda di antara kaumnya itu seperti bersinar. Tanpa sadar Aragorn mendekat dan tegak di sisinya. Matanya tak lepas dari sang Elvenking. Lama keheningan melanda, Aragorn masih tak putus-putus menatap Legolas, sementara Legolas menatap bulan dengan wajah tak terdefinisikan. Ada saatnya tatapan Aragorn beralih ke leher putih porselen yang pastinya lezat itu. Tapi, oke Aragorn, ini bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan itu. Dan tatapan Aragorn malah mampir ke bibir tipis pink Legolas. Cukup, 'sesuatu' bisa terjadi kalau ini terus dilanjutkan. Jadi Aragorn menutup mata sejenak untuk kemudian membuka mata untuk menatap Legolas lagi, kali ini di sambut oleh dua permata sapphire yang begitu biru yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Mereka terus bertatapan. Mereka lupa waktu. Sementara satu persatu benteng pertahanan di mata Legolas runtuh perlahan-lahan. Perlahan namun pasti dan bukan ilusi, Aragorn bisa melihatnya. Mulanya hanya rasa takut yang terpampang nyata, di susul rasa cemas, kemudian bingung dan dilema yang meraja, dilanjutkan rasa bersalah yang begitu nyata, ditambah lagi rasa rindu yang menggebu tapi tak terkata, dan yang paling terakhir, pandangan malu itu lagi. Aragorn mengulurkan tangan, mengelus sisi wajah yang sangat halus itu. Pemiliknya tampak semakin malu, merah muda menyebar hingga ke telinga yang meruncing itu. Dengan segera mata biru itu kelopaknya merendah dan dagu runcing indah itu menunduk.

"Legolas…" panggil Aragorn sambil mengangkat dagu Legolas dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya, permohonan tanpa kata agar Legolas bersedia menatap matanya. Dan terkabul. Mata biru indah yang tenang tapi bisa menenggelamkan itu menatapnya lagi. Aragorn tercekat. Ia tau mata biru Legolas selalu membuatnya merasakan seperti tenggelam dalam dunia yang hanya mereka berdua tau. Tetap saja ia tercekat dan merasa seperti ini pertama kalinya, meskipun nyatanya bukan.

"_How could it be…? They're too much look alike you… how could it be…? You have the children without married… or bonded_..?" [**Bagaimana bisa… mereka sangat mirip denganmu…. Bagaimana bisa….. kau punya anak tanpa menikah… atau 'terikat'…?]**

Aragorn terlambat untuk menyadari bahwa kata-katanya **sangat** merusak suasana. Mata Legolas terbelalak, wajahnya memucat, sapphire biru itu dipenuhi ketakutan dan kekhawatiran yang tidak Aragorn mengerti. Tak ingin memberi Aragorn akses lebih dalam ke pikirannya, Legolas menoleh kembali kearah bulan, membuat ibu jari dan telunjuk Aragorn lepas dari dagunya.

"_Does someone have to marry first if they wanna raise some foster children in Gondor, My Lord?"_ **[Apakah seseorang harus menikah dulu untuk mengadopsi anak di Gondor, Baginda?]** suara satu Elfling mengejutkan keduanya. Aragorn menoleh begitu cepat sampai merasa lehernya sakit. Dua Elfling itu sudah duduk berhadapan di meja. Punggung Eldarion menghadap ke jendela sehingga ia harus memutar badannya untuk melihat mereka, sementara Eldarieth memunggungi dua lukisan besar itu dengan mata menatap lurus kearah mereka berdua dengan bibir menyunggingkan '_knowing-smile'_ yang tak mudah dilupakan Aragorn.

"_Kids! You're startled me_." [**Anak-anak! Kalian mengejutkanku**!] Legolas pura-pura memegangi dadanya, tapi ia tertawa sambil melangkah dan duduk di antara kedua elfling itu dengan posisi memunggungi pintu. Aragorn menyusul, duduk di satu-satunya kursi yang tersisa yang memunggungi perapian, bersyukur dalam hati bahwa ia mendapatkan tempat terbaik dan terhangat.

"Tidak mendengar kami datang?" Eldarion menyeringai ke arah Eldarieth yang langsung memasang ekspresi identik.

"Padahal kami sampai meminta Perifendel dan Rillachened mengumumkan kedatangan kami di pintu." Eldareth menyeringai ke arah Legolas. Legolas yang sedang minum sontak tersedak.

"Yang benar!" serunya dengan muka memerah. Tapi kemudian ia tertawa.

"Yups, kalian berdua tenggelam dalam dunia yang tidak kami mengerti." Eldarion bertopang dagu dengan mata menerawang, meski Aragorn bisa melihat sudut bibirnya berkedut menahan seringaian. Sementara Eldarieth terang-terangan terkikik dan memasang wajah yang mirip dengan wajah Elladan atau Elrohir setelah mereka mengerjai Lindir. "_Oh, c'mon Nana. It's not that bad to be a Gondorian_." Kali ini nyata-nyata Eldarion menyeringai. [**Oh, ayolah Bunda. Menjadi orang Gondor tidak seburuk itu**.]

"_Oh, yes. You make it seems pretty easy_**." [Oh, tepat sekali. Kau membuatnya terlihat sangat mudah.]** Legolas mengangguk dengan muka serius. "_As easy as you drink one teaspoon of fever potion." _**[Semudah kau meminum sesendok teh ramuan penurun demam.]**Muka Eldarion memerah sekarang, sementara Legolas tertawa.

"_I don't get it."_ [**Aku tidak mengerti**.] Aragorn memiringkan kepala berpikir keras.

"_Well, just say someone had a trouble with one certain potion last month._" Legolas kembali nyengir menggoda Eldarion. [**Nah, katakan saja seseorang punya masalah dengan ramuan tertentu bulan lalu.]**

"_No, no. The part before, what do you mean with being a Gondorian_?" Aragorn memasang wajah serius kea rah Eldarion. [**Bukan, bukan, bagian sebelumnya, apa maksudmu dengan menjadi orang Gondor?]**

"_Nothing serious, Elessar_." [**Tidak ada yang serius, Elessar**.] Eldarieth memberikan glare yang sampai membuat Aragorn merinding seperti tadi sore pada kembarannya. Eldarion sedikit bergidik dan mengangguk pelan.

"_Uh, well, the soup is getting cold. Should we eat now?_" [**Uh, sup-nya mendingin, bisakah kita makan sekarang?] **Legolas menengahi, memandang Eldarieth dengan tatapan teduh yang menenangkan. Perlahan Eldarieth mulai rileks dan mengambil makanannya. Hal yang sama dilakukan Legolas dan Eldarion. Mau tak mau Aragorn mengikuti.

Uh, well… apa itu tadi?

Bahkan dalam kondisi kepala penuh dengan pertanyaan dan hati yang diberati berbagai perasaan, Aragorn harus mengakui bahwa makanan yang dimakannya kali ini adalah yang terlezat yang pernah di makannya. Alhasil ia terus makan dengan mengkesampingkan segala pikirannya dan memuaskan perutnya.

"_Shall we go to somewhere else? I know you have plenty question for us, Elessar."_ [Bisakah kita ke tempat lain? Aku tau Anda punya banyak pertanyaan untuk kami, Elessar.] Tanya Eldarion dengan nada kalem setelah mereka semua selesai. Nada yang digunakannya tadi siang pada Legolas.

"_That'll be pleasant_." [**Itu akan menyenangkan**.] Jawab Aragorn. Legolas mengangguk dan memimpin jalan.

Sepanjang jalan Aragorn mendapati hal baru. Setiap orang yang mereka lewati selalu memandang dengan tatapan memuja untuk kemudian cepat-cepat menunduk dalam menghormat. Tatapan yang sama juga, Aragorn ingat, Aegillad dan Aerophen memiliknya saat membicarakan atau menyebut Legolas. Juga seluruh anggota Council tadi siang. Sepertinya hati seluruh kerajaan ini berada dalam genggaman mereka bertiga. Aragorn tidak tahu harus kagum, senang atau takut. Memikirkan bahwa mungkin saja Eryn Lesgalen adalah sesempurna-sempurnanya kerajaan membuatnya ngeri. Kerajaan yang begitu sempurna akan mudah saja melibas kerajaan lain dalam waktu singkat. Dan sekali lagi Aragorn menepis bayangan jika suatu saat Gondor harus berhadapan dengan kerajaan ini.

"_Here we are_." [disinilah kita.] Suara Eldarieth menyentakkan Aragorn dari lamunan. Ruangan ini tidak sebesar _dinning hall_, tapi lebih indah dan terkesan lebih hangat. Sofa beludru hijau pupus bermotif ukiran khas Mirkwood, perapian yang menyala hangat, jendela tertutup bertirai satin coklat terang dan krem, serta beberapa rak buku yang menjulang tinggi menutupi dinding. Di meja pualam sudah tersedia beberapa botol wine, teko sari buah dan beberapa gelas kaca. Eldarieth segera mengambil satu buku dan duduk di sofa tunggal di ujung meja. Sementara Eldarion juga mengambil buku dan duduk di sofa tunggal juga di seberang Eldarieth. Satu-satunya tempat yang tersisa adalah sofa panjang yang menghadap langsung keperapian. Sesaat sebelum membuka buku, si kembar bertukar '_knowing-look'_ yang mulai di hapal Aragorn.

Kalau Legolas juga merasa terganggu dengan si kembar yang seolah mengatur di mana mereka harus duduk, ia sama sekali tak memperlihatkannya. Dengan santai ia melepaskan robe-nya dan menyampirkannya di pegangan sofa, lalu dengan santai juga menuangkan wine ke dua gelas kaca yang lebih besar dan duduk dengan nyaman. Aragorn mengikuti dengan melepaskan mantelnya dan duduk di samping Legolas. Sofa ini cukup besar sehingga masih menyisakan jarak di antara mereka. Sambil masih menatapi bros daun hijau berurat perak ditangan kirinya, Aragorn menerima wine dari tangan Legolas. Jemari mereka sempat bertautan dan Aragorn jadi merinding. Mereka bertatapan lagi. Tapi kali ini Aragorn lebih dulu sadar karena merasakan ada kilatan-kilatan tertentu pada tatapan si kembar satu-sama lain.

Benar saja. Eldarion dan Eldarieth sudah menaruh buku masing-masing di pangkuan dan sekarang sedang saling tatap.

"Ivai thivink, Ivit's govonnava beve bovoriving_._" Ucap Eldarion. Aragorn mengerenyit, bahasa apa ini? Aragorn tau bahasa Sindarin, sedikit quenya, bahasa Dwarf, bahasa Orcs. Tapi bahasa ini sama sekali baru. **[I think, it's gonna be boring/kupikir, ini akan jadi membosankan.]**

"Theven levet's mavakeve ivit ivinteverevestiving_._" Jawab Eldarieth sambil menahan senyum. _[_**Then, let's make it interesting/ Maka ayo buat jadi menarik.**_]_

"Ivai wovondever whavat avall ovoff thivis thiving avabovouvu_t?_" tanpa di duga Legolas menyahut dengan bahasa yang sama. Si kembar tampak terkejut. **[I wonder what all of this thing about/Aku bertanya-tanya ini tentang apa.]**

"**_Nana_**, _you found our code_!" [**Bunda kau memecahkan kode kami!] **teriak keduanya serempak. Legolas tertawa.

"_That's pretty easy. Just like your P languages, or R languages, or T, or K_." [**Itu mudah. Seperti bahasa P kalian, atau bahasa R, atau T, atau K.]** Legolas menyeringai.

"_Valar, you found it all_!" [**Valar! Kau memecahkan semuanya!]** Eldarion heboh.

"_You startled us **Nana**_!" Eldarieth secara identic ikut-ikutan**. [Kau mengejutkan kami Bunda!]**

"_Nothing left, Rieth. What we gonna use next_?" [**Tidak ada yang tersisa, Rieth. Apa yang kita pakai selanjutnya?]** Eldarion memasang wajah terganggu. Eldarieth menggeleng miris tidak tau.

"Ivai thivink Ivai govot ivit. Buvut whavat avare youvu tavalkiving avabovouvut?" Aragorn yang mulai paham mengikuti permainan. **[I think I got it. But what are you talking about?/ Ku pikir aku tau. Tapi apa yang kalian bicarakan?]**

_"Valar! Not you too, Gondor King! Rion, are we that easy?_" **[Valar! Jangan Anda Juga, Raja Gondor! Rion, apa kita semudah itu?]** Eldarieth menuangkan minuman yang kelihatannya sari jeruk dan minum perlahan. Eldarion mengikuti jejaknya.

_"Not so obvious. But of course you are not call me your Nana for no reason. I'm the one who understand every part of you."_ [**Tidak sejelas itu. Tapi tentu saja kalian tidak memanggilku Bunda tanpa alas an. Aku satu-satunya yang memahami setiap hal dari kalian.]** Legolas menyeringai. Aragorn melongo. Legolas bisa santai, bahkan bangga begitu di panggil Bunda?

_"We have plenty work to do if we have to keep our secrets safe Rieth, or Nana will find it all and none of them left."_ **[Kita punya banyak kerjaan kalau kita harus menyimpan rahasia-rahasia kita dengan aman Rieth, atau Bunda akan menemukan semuanya dan tak ada yang tersisa.]** Eldarion meringis terganggu.

_"Hmm… It's look like you two have a lot of secret to keep…"_ [**Hmm… sepertinya kalian berdua bpunya banyak rahasia untuk diamankan…**] komentar Aragorn.

_"Indeed we are."_ [**Memang**…]Eldarieth menyeringai.

_"Such us, sneak out to the forest?"_ [**seperti menyelinap ke hutan?**] Tanya Legolas kalem.

_"**Nana**, that's not planned. I know the consequence as well."_ **[Bunda, itu tidak direncanakan. Aku juga tau persis konsekuensinya!**] Eldarieth menatap Legolas dengan puppy-eyes.

"Seperti, akan banyak elfling lain yang akan menuruti jejakmu?" Legolas tersenyum simpul, ia tidak bermaksud mengintimidasi sebenarnya.

"Well, tidak sepenuhnya tidak direncanakan kok. Ingat P-project kita, Rieth?" Eldarion menatap kembarannya menenangkan. Eldarieth menatapnya sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

"P-project?" Aragorn penasaran.

"Sebenarnya kami sudah memikirkan ini selama berbulan-bulan. Kami ingin mengusulkan pembuatan taman di sebelah dalam border bagian timur. Kebanyakan pendatang akan lewat dari border sebelah selatan dan barat. Jadi kupikir tempat ini pasti aman." Eldarion menjelaskan.

_"Wait! You never told me before."_ [**Tunggu! Kalian tidak pernah memberitahuku sebelumnya!]** Protes Legolas.

"**Nana**, ini baru ide kami, meskipun kami sudah punya rancangannya. Maksud kami, taman ini khusus untuk elfling atau untuk keluarga. Sekalian mengenalkan elfling dengan hutan yang sesungguhnya, dan tempat ini harus di jaga prajurit agar aman. Jadi para elfling tidak perlu penasaran lagi, kupikir juga undang-undang yang tidak memperbolehkan elf masuk hutan sebelum usian dua puluh tahun perlu di kaji lagi." Jawab Eldarieth.

"Hmm_, I see_. Jadi sengaja salah satu dari kalian kabur kehutan, jadi khawatir akan ditiru elfling lain, dan tak ada pilihan lain kecuali menyetujui project kalian?" Legolas mengangkat alis.

_"**Nana**, I told you I don't-…"_ [**Bunda, aku sudah bilang aku tidak-…]** kata-kata Eldarieth di potong langsung oleh Eldarion.

_"Actually, I'm the one who planned it." _**[Sebenarnya, aku yang merencanakannya.]**

"**_Man_**?" Eldarieth dan Legolas berseru kompak. [_What_?]

"Bukan kebetulan kalau Eldarieth lari kehutan hari ini." Eldarion menyeringai.

"_So_, kau membuatku sibuk menyelesaikan rancangan taman. Lalu menyelesaikan hadiahmu untuk **_Nana_** dan menunjukkannya padaku hari ini dan menceritakan ada bunga Alfirin tak jauh dari sekitar border, itu hanya untuk membuatku lari ke hutan?" Eldarieth memasang wajah shock dan terluka.

"_Well_, itu akan jadi pemicu yang bagus." Eldarion menyahut santai.

"Wow…" Aragorn _speechless, _lagi. Benarkah mereka baru tujuh tahun? Bisa membuat rencana dan memikirkan hal-hal sejauh ini. Apa karena mereka elf?

Eldarion beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil sesuatu yang terselip di antara buku-buku tebal di rak terbawah. Sebuah lipatan perkamen yang ketika di buka ternyata cukup besar.

"Ini rancangan kami, **_Nana_**."ucap Eldarion sambil menyerahkannya pada Legolas.

"Valar. Sangat mendetail." Komentar Legolas begitu melihatnya.

"_Well_, kami mendapat informasi bahwa di sana ada reruntuhan bangunan, kupikir kita bisa sedikit memodifikasi dan memanfaatkannya." Sahut Eldarion setelah duduk lagi.

"Kalian punya informan?" Aragorn menatap tak percaya.

"Beberapa." Sahut si kembar kompak sambil saling melempar cengiran mencurigakan.

"_Well, have a look Estel, this is amazing. They never run out of ideas and sometimes they're startled me._" **[Nah, lihat Estel, ini hebat. Mereka tidak pernah kehabisan ide dan kadang-kadang mereka membuatku terkejut.]** Legolas mengangsurkannya pada Aragorn yang langsung _shock_.

Well, tampak seperti rancangan biasa yang di gambar para perancang bangunan di Gondor, kalau mengabaikan perancang bangunan di Gondor selalu laki-laki berusia nyaris lima puluh, sedangkan rancangan ini dibuat oleh elfling kembar berusia tujuh tahun. Begitu bagus dan mendetail.

"_So, how about it, **Nana**_?" [**Jadi, bagaimana Bunda?]** Tanya Eldarieth pelan. Keduanya saling pandang harap-harap cemas.

"_Very good. I'll have Daerandil done it by three month_." **[Bagus sekali. Aku akan menyuruh Daerandil menyelesaikannya dalam tiga bulan.]** Jawab Legolas sambil tersenyum.

Gasp! Si kembar sedikit tersentak, lalu saling pandang, untuk kemudian secara serentak menyerbu memeluk Legolas.

"_Thanks a lot, **Nana**. **Gi melin**._" Ujar keduanya serentak. [**Makasih banyak, Bunda. I love you**.]

Legolas mengecup kepala mereka satu persatu sambil mengelus rambut mereka. Aragorn didera rasa iri lagi. Ah, mereka berdua sungguh manis, sedang Aranhil… _oh stop it_! Bagaimanapun Aranhil adalah darah dagingnya, pewarisnya di kemudian hari. Tak sepatutnya ia membandingkannya dengan siapapun.

"Oh, _by the way, Lord Aragorn, how fare Lady Arwen the Evenstar_?" **[Oh, ngomong-ngomong, Lord Aragorn, bagaimaa kabar Lady Arwen the Evenstar?]** Tanya Eldarieth dengan nada ceria, terdengar seperti Legolas di mood-mood terbaiknya. Aragorn menoleh hanya untuk mendapati si elfling duduk di antara dirinya dan Legolas, sedang Eldarion duduk di sofa yang tadi diduduki Eldarieth. Tangan Legolas tak berhenti mengelus rambut anaknya.

"_Yah, we want to see our brother Prince Aranhil as well_." **[Iya, kami ingin melihat saudara kami, Pangeran Aranhil juga.]** Sahut Eldarion santai. Tapi Eldarieth langsung menatapnya tajam dan bahu Legolas menegang. Okay, ada apa ini?

"_Brother_?" Tanya Aragorn.

Untuk beberapa saat, ketiga elf itu saling pandang. Cukup! Ada apa sih sebenarnya?

**TBC dengan kurang ajar, lagi…**

**Wokeh, meskipun TBC-nya secara kurang ajar, jangan lupa review yaks! Semoga ini terbilang** **cukup panjang daripada ch 1 yang Cuma 7 halaman… :P ini sepuluh halaman lebih lhooo… #pentingyak?**

**Oke, silahkan Tanya kalau ada yang tidak jelas, koreksi typo atau grammar, request karakter Tauriel atau Fili-Kili juga boleh, juga silahkan komentar atas Aragorn yang secara kurang ajar merusak suasana…. #dihantamkapaknyaGimli**

**Review ya, ciao… ^^**

**See u next chapt….!**


End file.
